Those Magnificent Wesleys
by atoz
Summary: When Picard disapproves of Wesley's cloning experiment, the boy genius decides to take matters into his own hands...WARNING: This story was written by someone who hates Wesley! Please R
1. Chapter 1

Those Magnificent Wesleys

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek

Author's Note: This story takes place before Wesley goes to Starfleet Academy

Chapter 1

The Experiment

"Would you like to show us your science project, Wesley?" Lt. Rodriguez asked. He was the one who had sponsored the science fair. Wesley hated him because he had politely asked the "boy genius" not to join the competition because it would be unfair for the other students.

"I hope this works," Wesley said. "I've actually never tried it before…"

"Well…what is it?"

"You'll see."

Wesley pulled the remote out of his pocket, pointed it at a box, and pressed the small black button on it (which he had cleverly labeled "self-destruct" just in case anyone jealous ever wanted to destroy his project). Suddenly the box glowed, and Wesley Crusher appeared on top of it! Lt. Rodriguez looked at the Wesley on top of the box. "So, you've built a portable remote-control-operated trans…"

"I'm right here, Lieutenant," Wesley said. Lt. Rodriguez turned. Wesley was still standing there, holding the remote! He looked back at the box, where another Wesley with another remote was standing.

"That's right, Lt. Rodriguez!" one of the Wesleys said with a smile.

"You…you've…cloned yourself!" Lt. Rodriguez gasped.

The other children gasped as well. The Wesleys were beaming. "Now there can be two boy geniuses on the ship!" they said in unison.

Lt. Rodriguez screamed and ran out of Cargo Bay 4. He slammed his hand on his communication pin. "Rodriguez to Captain Picard!"

"Capt. Picard here," Picard responded.

"We've got a problem down in Cargo Bay 4! It's Wesley Crusher…"

"I'm on my way!"

A few minutes later Picard arrived with Riker, Dr. Crusher, Worf, a full security team, and three men wearing special decontamination suits. "All right, what has he done this time?" Picard asked.

"He's…he's…cloned himself!"

Picard sighed. "Figures." He glanced at the security team and the three suited men. "Dismissed."

They all left as Picard, Riker, Dr. Crusher, and Lt. Rodriguez went into Cargo Bay 4. It was worse; now there were three Wesleys.

"Hello, Captain Picard!" they all said.

"Wesley, how many times have I told you not to clone yourself?" Beverly asked.

"But _Mom_…"

"That is it, young man! This experiment is over!"

"Mr. Worf," Picard said, "destroy that box."

"No!" all the Wesleys screamed dramatically, pretending it meant something to them; in truth, the box was only a fancy platform Wesley thought it would look cool for his clone to appear on. But Wesley was smart; letting the captain think he had destroyed his project, he quickly pressed the big red button marked "clone" (which was actually supposed to get rid of the other Wesleys) twice, making his two clones disappear as Worf fired on the box.

"You've ruined it!" Wesley wailed.

"If this happens again I'm sentencing you to full sickbay duty under your mother! For two weeks you will not leave the sickbay, making sure that everything is functioning properly and…"

"No!" Beverly said, horrified.

"What was that, Doctor?"

"Uh…Captain…don't you mean he'll be working under Mr. Worf, making sure all of the…"

"No!" Worf roared. "He means…er…working under Commander Riker, and…"

"I think what the captain really means is that Mr. Crusher will be put in the brig, guarded by whatever unfortunate security member has duty that day," Riker said quickly.

"Of course," Picard said. Beverly, Worf, and Riker all breathed sighs of relief.

"Now then," Picard said, "let us return to the bridge. I haven't heard any impacts on the ship…it would appear Mr. Data has handled that Romulan warbird quite well while we were down here…"

They all left. Wesley, head bowed, walked dejectedly back to his quarters. It wasn't until he was in the safety of his room that he chanced a malicious grin, pulling out his remote control. _I'll show them…_


	2. Chapter 2: The Sinister Plan

Chapter 2

The Sinister Plan

Wesley Crusher sat in his room, thinking. _If I was to take over the _Enterprise_, where would I begin? Engineering? No, it's been overused. The bridge? Nah, they could just take it back from engineering. Both? Still not creative enough…not to mention how difficult it would be…_

_I could always take over a certain part of the ship and threaten them. Something the crew couldn't exist without…Like Ten Forward, or…_

Then it hit him. _The holodeck! I'll take over the holodeck, and then they'll have to surrender the ship to me!_

Wesley pulled out his remote control and stuck it in his pocket. He left his room and walked a few steps, looking around. Everyone he looked at forced a smile; if Wesley was in a bad mood, and people didn't smile at him, then he got angry, and when he got angry, bad things happened to the ship. Little did they know he was already angry…

And then he saw her—Emily Lake, a recent addition to the ship's crew, fresh out of Starfleet Academy. Wesley had tried asking her out twice, but strangely enough both times she had been quite busy and unable to make the appointments. Wesley suddenly realized that if he wanted to take over the ship, it would be better to do with someone other than his clones…

Emily saw Wesley goggling at her and pretended not to notice him, quickly disappearing through a door marked "Extremely Dangerous: Authorized Personnel Only." With a groan she realized it was Wesley's room.

Wesley ran in after her. "Emily?"

"Oh…hi, Wes," she said, clearing her throat. "I…well…I…I wanted to say…something…to you…so I decided to drop by."

"What did you want to say?" Wesley asked hopefully.

"I wanted to say…hello…and good luck on bridge duty today. Hope the Romulans don't give you any trouble."

Emily hurried out of the room before Wesley could say anymore. _She's just shy,_ Wesley thought. _It's overwhelming, being in the presence of such a genius…she wanted to wish me luck on bridge duty! Wait…bridge duty! Oh no! I have…_ Wesley grinned, pulling out his remote. He pressed the button marked "Self-destruct," and another Wesley appeared. "You have bridge duty," the original informed the clone.

"Okay," the clone said cheerfully.

"Give me that," Wesley said, snatching the clone's cloned remote.

The clone wandered off toward the bridge. Wesley hid both remotes in his pockets and headed toward the turbolift. "Holodeck three," he announced.

Wesley didn't know why, but Holodeck 3 always seemed the most important one on the ship (even though they were all identical to him), so he decided it would be a good place to start his takeover.

When Wesley reached the door to the holodeck, he laughed maliciously. _And so it begins…_


End file.
